Maaf
by Magma Maiden
Summary: Pengadilan sepasang fëar. Eöl/Aredhel


**~Maaf~**

**Silmarillion©J.R.R. Tolkien**

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Spiritual dan sedikit Romance.

**Summary: **Pengadilan sepasang _fëar_. Eöl/Aredhel

**Warning: **Switching POV. Spoiler bagi yang belum pernah membaca Silmarillion, terutama chapter 'Of Maeglin'.

**Suggested Reading: **Klik simbol '1/2' di pojok kanan atas. Slow-paced.

**Fëa**(**r**)**—**_spirit_

**Hröa**(**r**)**—**_body_

* * *

><p><em>action speak louder than words<em>

* * *

><p>Kalian berbeda. Sangat. Dan kau bukannya tidak tahu akan hal itu, hanya terlalu… angkuh untuk mengakuinya. Bukankah Elwë Singollo—yang dalam bahasamu bernama Elu Thingol, sudah pernah memperingatkanmu tentang kaum Pembantai-Saudara ini, pada kunjungan terakhirmu ke Menegroth? Tapi kunjungan itu sudah lama berlalu, bahkan menurut ukuran elf sekalipun, ketika Lady Putih kaum Noldor berkuda di naungan Nan Elmoth.<p>

Wahai mata yang tetap tajam di bawah dedaunannya, mengapa saat itu kalian begitu buta? _Elleth_ itu memang begitu cantik, berpendar bak bintang-bintang Varda Elentári—yang kalian sebut Elbereth—dilatari daun-daun gelap.

Tidakkah kau ingat apa jawabannya ketika kau mempertanyakan urusannya di sana? Ia pergi untuk menemui kerabatnya. Dan kau tahu persis siapa kerabat yang dimaksudnya: tidak lain adalah putra ketiga Fëanor sendiri! _Elleth _ini adalah kerabat dari para Pembantai-Saudara! Seorang bangsawan kaum Noldor, yang tentang mereka telah banyak dikatakan Thingol kepadamu.

Aah, ya. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-kata salah satu Raja kaum Eldar yang menurutmu pengecut—_hanya berani di bawah atap guanya, di balik perlindungan Ratunya yang Maia!_

Bukankah itu kata hatimu dulu, _Avar_? Tidak perlu malu mengakui, tidak perlu sibuk menyembunyikan. Aku tahu semuanya, seperti yang telah terjalin di benang-benang Vairë. Aku sang Hakim dan di Aulaku-lah kau berdiam; sampai Akhir Masa tiba atau Manwë berkehendak lain.

Resapi itu, _Avar._

* * *

><p>Ah, Noldo. Bahkan dalam wujud <em>fëa <em>sekalipun, di Aulaku, kau tetap memancarkan rasa bangga khas keturunan Finwë—dan angkuh, kalau boleh kutambahkan. Tidak suka? Coba saja acuhkan aku, kau akan tetap mendengarku. Terlebih lagi, hatimu tahu aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran.

Kau tidak bisa pergi keluar dari Aulaku. Kau hanya _fëa_, dan kau butuh _hröa _agar bisa pergi dari sini. Bagaimana mendapatkannya? Ah, itu mudah. Ke sini. Mendekatlah. Padamkan amarahmu, dan biarkan aku berbicara.

Jadi—sebaiknya dari mana kita mulai? Alqualondë? Tak perlu gemetar, nak. Kita bahas itu nanti, kurasa itu terlalu jauh. Bagaimana kalau kita tinjau masa mudamu, di bawah naungan cahaya Dua Pohon? Masa di mana kau sering berkuda jauh dari rumah hingga ke kediaman Oromë bersama sepupu pemberontakmu?

Harus kukatakan, rekam jejakmu di tanah Aman cukup baik. Mungkin sedikit buruk di beberapa tempat, waktu kau pulang dengan gaun berlumuran lumpur dan masuk lewat jendela dan ditemukan oleh Indis sendiri. Atau menjahili sepupumu Artanis. Atau kabur tengah malam agar bisa kemping bersama sepupu Turkafinwë…

Tidak, aku tidak akan mengulang semuanya. Kau jauh lebih ingat—bagaimanapun juga, semuanya perbuatanmu dulu, kan? Meski jika dibandingkan dengan Alqualondë—oh, tak perlu gemetar begitu—semua itu bukan apa-apa. Nah, mari kita lanjutkan lagi.

Pembantaian Saudara. Kau ikut di dalamnya, memanahi pelaut-pelaut Teleri, mengabaikan bujukan paman dan ayahmu untuk tidak terjun ke pertempuran. Apa motifmu saat itu, hai putri Noldo? Hasrat untuk melihat dunia di luar Aman-kah? Takut pada ancaman Valar-kah? Yang manapun alasanmu, malam itu panahmu bermandikan darah. Kau ikut membujuk ayahmu untuk menyeberangi Helcaraxë ketika kapal-kapal angsa Teleri hangus di tangan Fëanáro. Kau memilih Pengasingan.

Kau mendengarku saat itu. Kau mendengarku menjatuhkan Ajal Noldor. Kau menolak kembali bersama Arafinwë.

Dan kau tahu persis tidak ada kebahagiaan di bawah kuku jari Morgoth.

* * *

><p>Oh tidak, oh tidak, oh tidak—<p>

Ini bukan salahku, semuanya bukan salahku. Ini seperti saat aku pertama kali menyentuh _galvorn_; ada hasrat yang membuncah untuk menyentuhnya, merasakan dinginnya metal di kulit tanganku. Memahami keindahannya dan membantunya mengeluarkan seluruh potensi pesona yang dimilikinya.

Aredhel—

[Mandos menyaksikan _fëa _yang sedang ia adili gemetar bak diembus angin Helcaraxë. Meski Aula-nya tidaklah dingin atau panas, hal ini tidak aneh baginya. Sang Hakim diam mengamati, dan ketika _fëa _itu berhenti gemetar, ia kembali mendengarkan dengan saksama.]

Aredhel, oh, Aredhel! Apa dia tidak tahu alasanku melarangnya menjumpai Matahari di luar sana? Aku hanya tak ingin kecantikannya redup di bawah Matahari. Aku hanya ingin cahayanya yang dingin menjadi satu-satunya… cahaya di bawah bayang-bayang hutan…

Di atas semua itu, aku tak ingin ia kembali pada kerabatnya—para Pembantai-Saudara. Kecantikannya akan bernoda darah. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Mereka akan menodainya. Mereka akan merusaknya. Mereka—

[Di sini, Mandos akhirnya bergerak, bangkit dan menjauh dari _fëa _sang _Dark Elf_, membiarkannya bergumam sendiri. Membiarkannya mengakui semua yang tak sempat terungkap di Beleriand.]

* * *

><p>Aku tidak akan bilang aku menyesal, Lord Námo. Ilúvatar telah menentukan semua peristiwa di dalam Musik-Nya, dan aku hanya menjalankan peran yang sudah ditentukan-Nya untukku. Dan tidak selamanya Pengasingan berarti buruk. Ada hal-hal baik juga yang terjadi di sana; dan aku bangga pernah berjalan bersama orang-orang yang pernah menantang Morgoth di pintu rumahnya!<p>

Aku tidak tahu apakah engkau mengerti perasaanku, Lord Námo, tapi kebahagiaan terbesarku datang saat aku Diasingkan. Lómion datang padaku. Salahkah aku membawanya keluar dari Hutan menuju Gondolin? Aku menyayangi ayahnya, namun aku juga merindukan kerabatku. Kuakui, di sini aku buta. Seharusnya aku bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Eöl, tapi—

Aku bersumpah demi Ilúvatar, aku tidak melakukan itu untuk mengkhianatinya! Aku dan Lómion sudah berusaha menjelaskannya, namun Eöl tidak mau mengerti… Eöl tidak mau mengerti… Eöl…

[_Fëa _itu berhenti berbicara. Merasa sudah cukup mendengarkan, Mandos meninggalkannya. Ia harus mengecek Lórien di tamannya, agar kedua _fëa _itu bisa menyelesaikan semuanya di antara mereka berdua. Lagipula, masih banyak _fëa _yang harus ia adili.]

* * *

><p>Bintang-bintang. Berpendar menyapanya.<p>

Pria itu terjaga sepenuhnya begitu ia mengenali cahaya bintang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat cahaya lembut itu. Diulurkannya tangan—_tangan_! Ia memperhatikan tangannya, lengan, wajah… kedua tangannya sibuk meraba bagian tubuhnya, seolah tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat dan rasakan.

"Aku hidup," bisiknya tak percaya. Ia terus mengulang-ulang frasa itu sampai menangis. Ada sebagian dirinya yang tidak percaya ia masih hidup, mengingat pemandangan terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah tembok-tembok putih Gondolin yang menjauh… menjauh…

"Eöl?"

Eöl, pria itu, menengadah, terkejut, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan baju. Air matanya belum kering. Tidak seorangpun boleh melihat Eöl Mornedhel menangis, terutama orang di hadapannya itu. Selesai menyeka matanya, ia kembali menatap si pendatang.

Aredhel. Ekspresinya beku, tampaknya antara terkejut dan… marah? Sedih? Eöl tidak tahu. Namun mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka, ia tidak akan heran kalau Aredhel membalikkan tubuh dan pergi menjauhinya.

Tetapi _elleth _itu masih berdiri di situ, hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya.

"Aredhel," ucap Eöl perlahan, memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati. "Maafkan aku." Ia menunduk, tidak sanggup menatap wajah istrinya. Lama kemudian ia memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya, setelah kesunyian yang menggantung di antara mereka semakin berat.

Tepat saat itu, Aredhel melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Eöl, membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang _ellon_. Persis seperti yang dulu sering dilakukannya di bawah atap daun Nan Elmoth.

"Aredh—"

"Jangan bilang apa-apa," Aredhel memotongnya, suaranya teredam. Pelukannya bertambah erat.

Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, Eöl balas memeluknya. Ia beruntung, sungguh beruntung diberi kesempatan untuk memeluknya sekali lagi—dan kali ini, ia bersumpah tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan-kesalahannya seperti dulu.


End file.
